


Deadline Drama

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trade Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Ryan are hanging out together before the trade deadline and Brandon’s phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline Drama

Brandon turned over and just stared at Ryan, “You realize how much I love you?”

Ryan smiled at him, “I do. I have the bruises around my waist from that hug after Saturday’s game to prove it, too.”

Brandon blushed bashfully, “Could’ve been the last one on the ice.”

Ryan scowled, “Bite your tongue! Don’t you dare speak like that, Brandon Dubinsky!”

Brandon sighed, “Can’t say it hasn’t been on my mind.”

Ryan stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, “Been on my mind, too.”

They turn their attention back to the television when an announcement is made that the Rangers are making one last huge offer for Rick Nash. Brandon's body freezes, as Ryan wraps his arm around Dubi's shoulder.

Brandon kisses Ryan on the forehead, “I am going to use the bathroom. Don’t burn the house down.”

Ryan chuckled, “Then you better not leave me alone long.”

Brandon went to use the bathroom and while the sink was running, his phone rang with the Imperial March from Star Wars. The color left Ryan’s face immediately. There was only one person who had that ring tone on Brandon’s phone, Slats.

Ryan answered the phone, "Hello."

Sather responded gruffly, "Hey, Ryan. Is Brandon there?"

Ryan's response was quick, "He's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a second."

The Rangers' General Manager reassures the captain, "This is going to be for the best of the franchise."

Dubi walks out of the bathroom and sees a concerned look on and the lack of color in his boyfriend's face. Ryan sees Brandon and tells Sather that Brandon is there and able to talk to him. Brandon slowly approaches Ryan and takes the phone from his mate and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" he says lowly in to the phone.

The response is terse, "Brandon, it's Slats."

Brandon responds weakly, as if he were just punched in the gut, "What's up, Mr. Sather?"

Sather starts, "I imagine you have heard the news regarding the Nash trade."

Brandon responds with the token, "Mmmhmmm."

Sather continues, "You have been a huge part of this franchise and its rebuilding phase."

Brandon continues to listen. His responses have become even less distinguished as his stomach turns.

Sather does not stop, "And when you have the opportunity to acquire somebody like Rick Nash, you have to take chances."

Brandon's face is even paler than Callahan's, who is now sitting right behind Brandon, with a petrified look.

Sather hesitates, "Are you still with me, Brandon?"

Brandon practically whispers back, "Yes, sir." Ryan clutches Brandon's shoulder tight, leaving his finger marks on his bare skin.

The General Manager continues, "However, we cannot compromise this process we have been focused on over the last few years. This process you have been a part of since you have been in the league."

Brandon's look goes from frightened to utterly baffled, "Wha-wha-what are you saying, sir?"

Glenn concludes, "Brandon, your effort and presence in the locker room are too valuable to this team that we have right now. We can't sacrifice the plan, despite the temptations."

There is silence, as Sather's sentence cuts off and Brandon does not say anything. Ryan has no real idea what is going on.

Sather finally states, "We're not trading you, Brandon. I need you ready for tonight."

Brandon responds, "Yes, sir. Thank you for everything."

Sather signs off, "See you at the Garden tonight, Brandon."

Brandon hangs up the phone and his shoulders slump. Ryan hugs him tight, "Brandon, what's going on?"

Brandon tries to compose himself, "Nothing."

Ryan stops short for a second, "Nothing?"

Brandon finally cracks a smile and lunges into Ryan for a hard, sloppy kiss, "I'm not being traded."

Ryan, for the first time in more than an hour, smiles and relaxes, and returns the sloppy kiss.

The two wrestle for control, wrapping the sheets around their bodies as they romp around Ryan's bed. The movements finally slow when Brandon reaches to touch Ryan's cock. Ryan moans loudly, "Ohhhh, Duuuuuubiii."

Brandon chuckles, "Have you been waiting for this?"

Ryan tries to fight the moans off by biting his lip, but Brandon twists his wrist and begins pumping a little faster.

Callahan bites his lip so hard, blood begins to trickle. The red shine catches Dubi's eye and he begins sucking on the bleeding lip, causing Cally to squirm.

Dubi's hand begins to move faster, as Ryan shifts into Dubi's hand for greater speed and friction.

Ryan's body stiffens and he spills into Dubi's hand. While his boyfriend orgasms, Brandon kisses Ryan hard, sucking Ryan's lip with greater purpose, as if he was reclaiming someone who he was almost going to lose.

When Ryan is done, he melts into the messy bedsheets, a goofy-looking crooked smile on his face. Brandon eskimo-kisses Ryan softly, "I love you, Ryan."

Ryan's smile widens, "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Brandon kisses him again, "Believe me, I do. Not just happiness, but relief."

Ryan tugs Brandon down onto him, "Let's take a nap. We've got a game to get ready for tonight."

Brandon spoons Ryan, "Yes, Captain Callahan."

Ryan chuckles as his eyes slowly close; Brandon's eyes close almost immediately after. As he took the afternoon nap, he was still Ryan's boyfriend and still a Ranger. Nothing could make him feel any better.


End file.
